


Dieu, aide-moi

by LightMyStar



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Bondage, F/M, I am in the sin bin, Light Bondage, Post-Reveal Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Post-Reveal Love Square, Shameless Smut, just handcuffs and rope, no spanking or anything, possible Drabble series, we shall see
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 09:29:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17846831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightMyStar/pseuds/LightMyStar
Summary: This may turn into a series of drabbles, so if you have any suggestions for a one or two-shot story lemme know and I may add it.





	Dieu, aide-moi

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time publishing a fic that portrays anything above a T rating, so enjoy!

“Mmmff!”

Adrien smirked and continued nibbling on the inside of his captive’s thighs, switching between sucking and nipping in order to get her keening in the manner that she currently was. Another moan escaped her lips, her arms straining against the cuffs that kept them on the bed, chest arching up and legs attempting to move, even though her knees and feet were spread and bound and utterly immobile. Marinette bit down on the ball-gag currently occupying her mouth, the one preventing her from stifling her noises and forcing any moan or whine she made out into the open air. Everything was dark with the silky blindfold covering her eyes and sounds she heard were automatically muffled by the little foam earplugs in her ears. Her sense of touch was increased tenfold after her other senses had been robbed from her, making _everything that_ Adrien did to her seem like the most pleasurable experience of her life.

And he hadn’t even touched any of her erogenous zones yet.

“Hmm, someone is _very wet_ ,” he practically purred while making sure he said it loud enough, licking at the hickeys he had left scattered on her legs. “Eager, are we?”

All Marinette could do was whimper and nod and try to somehow tell him that _God Yes_ , all she wanted was that damned mouth on her sex. Her body was shivering from arousal, and if it weren’t for the cuffs and rope, she would be dragging his beautiful blonde head down to where she really needed it. Adrien had other plans, however, crawling up along her body to encompass one of her nipples in his mouth, sucking generously and flicking at it with his tongue. The dark-haired woman let out a loud, high-pitched moan that shot right to his erection, making it twitch and throb with want. 

“Those noises are so _sexy_.” Another pass of his tongue made her body twitch. “I can’t wait to hear the noises you make when I get-“ He paused and cupped a hand lightly over her pussy, making sure to keep his touch feather-light. “-to this part.” His hand was removed all too quickly. She swore that were it not for being somewhat experienced, she would have orgasmed with just those words and his sinful caress. “Now, should I taste you, or make you wait even longer…?”

The moan that went around the gag at that question could only be described as desperate; Marinette could almost feel his teasing eyes roaming her naked body, eating her up without even the slightest touch or bite. 

“As you wish, princess.” 

With that, his tongue was suddenly licking from the bottom of her sex all the way up to her clit in slow, pressured strokes. At that point, she could not control her moans and twitches, trying frantically to push her hips into Adrien’s face, crooning when he latched onto the skin around her clit and sucked, then used his tongue to flick rapidly against the sensitive button. The air was hot and sticky with the scent of sex radiating around them, his breath and her groans joining together in the most erotic chorus. As his tongue rained pleasure upon her, Marinette moaned and shuddered and strained and whimpered and _begged_ , tears almost threatening to fall from the relentless stimulation she was receiving. 

Adrien’s tongue pressed into her, tasting her insides as he hummed in response to her insistent noises, creating small vibrations that did nothing to quell her arousal. The more he moved, the closer she came to orgasming, her juices coating his mouth and chin; he delighted in savoring every drop that blessed his lips and tongue, marveling at how sweet she was, like the most delectable honey. 

“Mmm… Mmm! _Mmmm!_ ” All it took was one flick of his finger on her clit, and Marinette was coming, _hard,_ bowing her back as far off the bed as possible, head thrashing side to side at the incomprehensible amount of pure ecstasy her body was experiencing. Her walls clenched and unclenched, hips in the hands of the one who kept his mouth firmly on her even as she was in the throes of her orgasm. He put his hands on her hips and held them down as best he could, prolonging the waves of pleasure with his tongue and now finger that leisurely pumped in and out of her. 

As she descended into a state of boneless satisfaction, Adrien climbed over her, removing the earplugs, gag, and blindfold, kissing Marinette’s nose as he did so. She blinked long and slow, adjusting to the dim light of the room - _their_ room- then focused on his face hovering above her, smiling in a lovestruck way. 

“Have I ever told you how absolutely gorgeous you are when you come?” he murmured, wiping her sweat-soaked bangs from her face. “I could watch you like that all day.”

Marinette giggled tiredly. “The longest we’ve gone is like, what, five hours? I think pushing it to eleven or twelve right away would be a stretch.” She pulled at her handcuffs and pouted up at Adrien, who held her gaze with a glint in his eyes. “Mind telling me why I’m still tied up?”

“Aww, I thought you liked being my _purrisoner_.” 

“Really? An awful pun right after that _amazing_ orgasm you just gave me?” 

“What can I say?” His tongue darted out and licked the tip of her nose playfully. “I aim to please in all facets of our relationship, from sex to making you laugh.” 

Her eyes rolled as he leaned down and kissed her neck, letting his lips linger on her pulse before dragging down to the juncture of her shoulder and neck. As much as she wanted to keep being fake-miffed at him, it was nearly impossible with his lips on her, made even more impossible with him pressing his clothed dick into her still sensitive crotch, grinding ever so slightly against her. 

_Dieu, aide-moi…_

“So, Bugaboo, ready for round two?”

**Author's Note:**

> Like the summary says, I may make this into a drabbles thing, with mostly one or two-off stories, so if you guys have any suggestions or ideas, let me know!


End file.
